shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 7th Heir
The 7th Heir is a one piece fan story that follows the life of Mars D. Argo, the adoptive son of a world renown assassin. It begins with the hunt for the Sinclair family heirloom. The story, unlike most other stories in the world of one piece, begins in the new world. The Dame pirates are the main protagonists of the story, and the more they travel, the more others learn of the jewel that they carry, the Sinclair blade. This blade causes them trouble throughout the story, and eventually leads them to something that potentially could rip their crew apart. Plot The Heirloom Saga The Will Reading Arc (chapter 1 - 5) This arc follows Argo as he tries to escape the building rigged by his father. Those who escape get to go on to hunt for the family heirloom. In this building, Argo meets his first crew mate, Naomi. Together, the two follow the clues left by Argo’s father in order to escape, but they run into many problems during the way. Laboratory Chase Arc. (chapter 6+) This arc follows Argo and Naomi as they go to Karakuri island, the birthplace of Vega punk. One of Argo's old friends lives there named Holly. She is the first person that Argo and Naomi visit when they arrive at this island. They tell her of they key they are searching for, but Holly has no leads. Holly asks for their help though. She tells them her her and a small team of scientists discovered an abandoned lab that may possibly belong to Vegapunk, but the last people went inside never came out. She needs Argo's strength for this expedition. Argo agrees but Naomi protests, she thinks they don't have time to get side tracked and must search for the key. They end up going anyways. The rest of the arc follows their journey into the deadly lab, full of loose failed experiments, and a monster strong enough to potentially destroy the entire island if it is set loose. It is revealed that the monster has swallowed the key, so it must be defeated in order for Argo to continue with the hunt for his family heirloom. After everything is over, Argo asks Holly to join his crew, as the inventor, playfully using the excuse that his headphones broke in the battle, and he needs her to invent new ones for him. She agrees, and the three set out into the ocean. Applenine Arc. This arc begins when the crew is sailing in the ocean. Argo, Naomi, and Holly gather around to open the chest and see what's inside. It is a log post. They make a stop at applenine island to stock up on food, since their supply was running low. When they get on the island, they realize that none of them know how to use the log post. They go in search of someone who does. They meet a woman known as Julia Reinheart. As she works to decode this complicated log post, she is captured by one of Argo’s brothers. Argo and the others fight to rescue Julia, as well as the log post. Pocker face Arc. The log post points the crew towards fishman island, where they also stop to stock up on food once again. Argo meats an interesting fishman woman named Komukai. The island is soon invaded by a slave trade fleet. Argo works together with Komukai to defeat Pokerface, the head of the fleet. The Pyramid Arc. This is the last arc of the Sinclair heirloom hunt saga. The log post has led them to Genie island where the mysterious heirloom lies. Argo and his crew enter the pyramid in search for the heirloom, but they run into Argo’s brothers, as well as a little girl named Rinko. It's a race against time to see who can awaken Ka’al first, and claim the heirloom. Only, Ka’al does something that angers Argo and Naomi, which leads to an intense battle. Amen Saga. Runaway Arc This arc begins with the Dame pirates sailing through the seas. They are approached by a marine ship led by Naomi’s brother. He warns them that his father is after Naomi who ran away several years ago. After Naomi is captured, The dame pirates invade Naomi’s father’s marine base in order to get her back, and they free countless pirates in the process. Wonderland Arc This Arc is after the events of the runaway arc. Yuei, the new crew member, treats everyone’s wounds and they all decide to take a relaxing vacation. They go to Wonderland Island, an amusement park island. Everything seems normal until Argo discovers a pit that leads to what seems to be another world. One by one, the crew members enter this pit, and together, they help break out everyone who is trapped in this pit. It is discovered that this island is a pirate trap secretly made by the Marines. Bellicose island Arc This arc follows the dame pirates as they get a letter from Dean Sinclair, the brother of Ecstasy. This opens an entirely new side to the sinclair family argo never knew existed. Dean believes Ecstasy was murdered and didn’t die from a disease like everyone says. Hesitantly, the Dame pirates go to Bellicose island, the home of the Sinclair clan, to help Dean in his search for the murderer of Ecstasy. Argo meats many members of Ecstasy’s family, and discovers the dark past of the Sinclairs. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is trying its hardest to sabotage the search. Everything falls to pieces when Dean is also murdered, and the trail leads to Sinclair manor, the mansion atop the highest hill on Bellicose island. Argo and the others investigate the mansion, only to be met with the most formidable foes they’ve ever come across. Ancestor Arc This arc is the continuation of the Bellicose island Arc. After Argo and the others discovered formidable foe in the mansion, they were forced to flee, being much too weak to face them. Iori was left behind in the mansion, and taken prisoner. It is revealed that the 6 brothers of Argo have pledged their allegiance to Amon Sinclair, the first sinclair who ate the Foo Foo fruit allowing him to stop aging. The dame pirates must break back into the mansion to save their friend, Iori, and take revenge on Ecstasy’s murderer, Amon. Argo and the remaining Dame pirates must also take out his 6 brothers and find out why Ecstasy was murdered. Argo also discovers that Ecstasy had another son who was hidden from the rest of them. Marvin’s Room Arc This arc dives into Argo’s difficult past with his 6 other brothers, and reveals the mystery surrounding Argo’s true, and 7th, eldest brother, Marvin. Marvin was the only brother to be nice to Argo. The events of this arc show the minds of each one of Argo’s brothers, including Marvin. The intensity rises as enemies search for Marvin’s hidden room, where it's said that only the first born is allowed. Could Argo’s entrance into this hidden room be what caused Marvin’s death? Map of Blades Arc After the final fight with Amon, the sinclair blade was awoken, and created a map leading to an unknown treasure. This arc follows Argo’s journey to find the true treasure that was left by Ecstasy, only, the world government has caught wind of what the Dame pirates have been up to, and has send a navy vice admiral to stop them. As Argo and the others follow the map, they must also avoid being captured by the vice admiral that is after them. After the defeat of the vice admiral, their bounties skyrocket. And once they find what the map leads to, they are shocked beyond belief. Kingdom Arc The Blade map led to a kingdom in need of a ruler. Argo is welcomed with open arms. The kingdom was in need of a ruler, the ruler had to be the son of Ecstasy, who wasn’t really a sinclair. He left the kingdom to become an assassin even though he was next in line to become king. They believe Argo is related by blood to Ecstasy, so they beg him to become the king of the country and end the long war that has engulfed it. Argo must choose between his pirate crew, or the treasure that Ecstasy left him. Argo decides that he will rule until he can track down the true son of Ecstasy. This results in the splitting up of the Dame pirates. Bellicose saga Reunion Arc After Argo ruled over the kingdom for 2 years, he finally found the true son of sinclair. He reviels his true origins and hands the crown to Ecstasy's son. Argo tracks down his old friends and gets the pirate crew back together only to learn some mind shattering news. While he was gone, Amon wanted revenge, and since he could not track Argo down, he did the next best thing and tracked down his crew. Amon killed Holly when she would not give up the location of Argo during those 2 years. Argo is in so much despair upon learning this news that he blames himself for Holly’s death. After argo is done grieving, he decides he will avenge Holly by tracking down Amon, and ending him once and for all. Argo and the rest of the crew have gotten much stronger over the years. The only problem is during these 2 years, Amon has built up a nation of assassins that work for him. It will be nearly impossible to kill him. Argo decides to do the same and build an alliance of his own. Dream of War Arc After Argo decides to build up an alliance in order to take out Amon, he goes in search for all the people he’s helped in his adventures. Argo builds a huge fleet of pirates, but before the invasion, he decides to take his pirate crew to go accomplish their dreams before the war just incase anyone else dies. The dame pirates all sail around the sea’s in order to accomplish their dreams in memory of Holly. Once they return, The battle planning commences and the forces prepare for the big war that is ahead of them. Komukai prepares the giant feast before the battle, which accomplishes her dream to have a feast with every race in the world in peace. Argo also realizes that he has already accomplished his dream to be envied by the world. Men everywhere envy his crew of all women. Argo and the allied forces prepare to invade Bellicose island, where Amon built his empire, when they are attacked by a large Navy fleet. There was a mole within the alliance who leaked Information to the Navy. During the large fight, Argo looks for the mole. The navy fleet is defeated, showing the power of the allied force. The moral of the pirates is high, but Argo continues to worry because he was unable to find the mole. The attack on Bellicose island commences. Invasion Arc The invasion on Bellicose island begins. As expected, the mole leaked the information about the invasion to Amon, and his empire was awaiting the attack. The Dame alliance clashes with the Sinclair empire. And neither side intends to back down. Final Days Arc After the defeat of Amon, the Dame pirates celebrate, but not for long. Argo was infected with the same poison that Ecstasy was infected with by Amon. The dame pirates search the globe for doctors who can cure it, but with no luck. Yuei is able to slow the effect of the poison, but not cure it. Luckily, the disease causes no pain. Years later, Argo has kids with each one of the Dame pirate embers, and as he is about to die, he makes a will, just like Ecstasy. This will inspires Argo’s children to go on many adventures, just as he did. Characters Main Mars D Argo - Captain of the Dame Pirates Naomi - Dame pirates first mate Holly - Dame pirates scientist/inventor Julia - Dame pirates navigator Komukai - Dame pirates chef Rinko - Dame pirates shipwright Yuei - Dame pirates doctor Maeko - Dame pirates sniper Iori - Dame pirates spy Side Tengu - The pirate tracker Allua - Rebellion leader Shiro - Julia's apprentice Dean - Ecstasy Sinclair's brother Marui - Ecstasy Sinclair's sister Lucky Bara - One of the Dame allience commanders Remmy - One of the Dame allience commanders Claudia - King's (Argo) wife, one of the Dame alliance commanders. Villains Dalenora - Argo's brother Sailis - Argo's brother Kayn - Argo's brother Koju - Argo's brother Ikon - Argo's brother Param - Argo's brother Davi - Naomi's dad Queen Villa - Queen of Wonderland Island Amon - Fist Sinclair Barls - Vice Admiral Therly - The Dame Allience mole Category:Stories